Talk:Digistruct
Theory Aren't digistructed items "real" once they've been constructed, rather than high-tech sci-fi "hard light" objects? In fact, there's some indication that they might need stores of real raw materials or parts to be provided to the digistructor (though this can possibly be transmitted over a distance to Catch-A-Rides from one of Scooter's shops).. in the quest "Scooter's Used Car Parts", Scooter asks the Vault Hunters to collect some spare parts because people (probably mainly the Vault Hunteres!) have been banging up his Outrunners, and he needs parts to fix them. Considering this and disregarding concessions to gameplay, such as not having to return the Runners to a Catch-A-Ride or having to conserve them in any way, and that they can be "recalled" and disappear when a new Runner is generated, it seems that the Runners are in fact "real". Also, the players' SDUs seem to store items by scanning them out of existence, not unlike the Monster prototype in T-Bone junction.. but it can only re-form the same item once (when you pull it out of your backpack), and not unlimited copies of the item. Overall, I posit that the items (or at least the matter they're made from) is real matter, and that the digistruction system merely destructively "eats" the item for later reconstruction, either at the same station (or SDU) or at a different station. Heck, frighteningly enough, I also posit that even Fast Travel may work on similar principles! Sorry, forgot to edit that lengthy diatribe. Also, to clarify, I think I'm too junior an editor to alter the main Digistruct page until a consensus of some sort can be reached on the (admittedly entirely fictional, geeky, and unimportant) subject. Cykeisme 23:12, March 1, 2012 (UTC)Cykeisme Speculation doesn't belong on the main page. However, many of your theories are supported by the events in Greasemonkey. Dämmerung 18:42, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, just had to get that rant out there out just in case anyone interested in discussing it comes by :D Basically it's in reference to the "Trivia" section of the main article that contains the following statement: "Digistruct technology is similar to the concept of solid light, a theory that light can behave as a solid." Cykeisme 05:05, March 4, 2012 (UTC)Cykeisme :the wisdom of taking the discussion here and not rage editing a new article belies your claims of "junior" status, cyke. :the key phrase i took from the article(s) discussing digistruct is "...a lot of things, including vehicles and some other weapons, are actually holographic or digital constructions..." the dev's are stating that the guns, vehicles, etc, aren't really guns, vehicles, etc. but holographic (I read "solid light") reconstructions of guns, etc. in order to preempt the anticipated flood of trivia(l) edits referencing halo, mass effect, green lantern, etcetera, ad nauseum, i made the trivia note regarding solid light theory. :in the mission "boost the monster" the vault hunters are tasked with collecting actual physical parts for the digistruct module to scan in order to have the blueprint for the monster, allowing the catch-a-rides across pandora to create them (well, in dlc3, at least). perhaps in "scooter's used car parts" scooter managed to salvage a few outrunners and wanted to repair them. :i like to think that the new-u stations and the fast travel networks, all made my hyperion, utilize eridian technology. hyperion and atlas do have a penchant for scavenging eridian technology as stated in dlc3. ::(and as mentioned by Tannis in her very first log, the one cached in the late Bone Head's camp. Dämmerung 21:23, March 4, 2012 (UTC)) :all of that said, borderlands and gbx are better known for their 87 googleplex guns as opposed to their storyline consistency. 20:35, March 4, 2012 (UTC) exactly what do you propose to change in the article, cyke? will you post your proposed re-write here for public stone throwing vetting? 00:26, March 6, 2012 (UTC) In light of what Borderlands 2 has shown us, it's pretty clear that Digistructed items are new constructs (or rather, they are icopies/i rather than merely being capable of storage. The "reload" of Tediore guns especially demonstrates this. Of course, it begs the question why "duping" items isn't a routine process for the characters in the fictional world. I suppose it's largely one of those things where coolness and good game mechanics dictate the rules, rather than logic.. and in the awesome stylistic depiction of reality in Borderlands, it fits. Cykeisme (talk) 03:24, October 7, 2012 (UTC) hey - I love speculative sci-fi tech discussions at least as much as the next nerd, but in this case, I gotta say, "digistruct schmidistruct" - it's just a cheap shortcut for Gearbox, so they don't have to do anything cool, clever and labour intensive like the way guns transform/telescope/expand/collapse in Mass Effect. It's just a way of explaining away the manner in which characters pull an arsenal of huge guns out of their asses, as they've done since the first days of FPS games. 15:33, August 22, 2012 (UTC) "Digistructed objects, be they player or item, are obviously made of matter. Likely it has something to do with matter reconstruction over hard light." moved from mainspace page. On the "New-U" page, in the list of quotes the machine makes during Borderlands 2, there are two quotes that seem contradictory, and offer opposing views on this whole topic. The first, "Hyperion suggests that you do not think about the fact that this is only a digital reconstruction of your original body, which died the first time you respawned. Do NOT think about this!" indicates that any player that respawns, or anything that is ever digistructed, is actually some sort of 'real digital construct', ala inverted Digimon. That could, however, just be Hyperion being... well, Hyperion, and trying to psych you out. The second line, "Greetings, clone-of-the-recently-deceased! Good luck in your future endeavors!" makes it seem like a digistructed object is indeed a physical copy created according to the 'blueprint' taken when an object is... de-digistructed. Assuming the first is true, what happens if a player who hasn't died yet uses a fast travel station? They get turned into data and... a hologram (or similar) comes out the other end? What happens to their 'original' body? The second line indicates that the player, while not truely continuing in the characters original body, does indeed have a physical body, and is backed up by the Bandit Technical and the Sandskiff being converted into data so the system can create copies. Those two examples are displays of technology existing capable of turning solid mattter into digital form, and digistructing itself is turning it back into regular matter. The fact you can't copy guns seems to corroborate this theory. Tediore guns, mentioned above, were described by the developer as being 'so cheap you don't even reload them, you just throw them away and pull out another one', or something to that effect. The mechanics obviously don't apply in-game where you somehow turn ammo into a copy of the gun, but I think that's the intent of the explosive reloads. Although there isn't any indication, to the best of my knowledge, that the digistruct systems need supplies other than electricity and scanned designs, it seems likely that the digistruct system does indeed use some sort of matter as the building blocks, which is sort of supported by the player's body de-digistructing when they die, although that may just be a concession to gameplay, as also mentioned above with the vehicles not being returned when the player is done with them. Scooter needing parts to fix damaged vehicles, and indeed a mechanic existing at all, indicates that at some point after one example of a particular vehicle being scanned, repairs to the vehicles still need to be performed rather than just turning the damaged construct off and creating a new one. All in all, unless Gearbox releases information indicating what actually happens, I personally think that digistructing does use 'real' matter to create 'real' things according to a scanned blueprint, as with in-game vehicles or the characters getting their DNA entered into the New-U station in the first game, as it's a digital construction, not a digital car. 08:22, October 24, 2012 (UTC) First mention Unless I'm mistaken, I'm 90% the very first clap trap you encounter makes mention of "digistruct"... Either that, or when your hud loads up, it says something like "initializing digistruct something". I don't currently have Borderlands installed (format); can anybody do a quick check? happypal (talk • ) 07:29, March 2, 2012 (UTC) You are mistaken. The HUD ("provided free of charge, by the Dahl Corporation!") presents the following five lines when it boots: * Boot sequence initiated * Health display module * Weapon display module * Experience point module * Digital bearing module You are remembering the fifth and final line, as cursed by one Joe Gamerski in DLC1 ("I hate you, Digital Bearing Module!"). Dämmerung 18:15, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I started a new playthrough to confirm this. Indeed, the first mention takes place upon receiving the mission Bone Head's Theft. Dämmerung 19:32, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :is it implied by "horrific death and dismemberment insurance"? 17:16, April 17, 2012 (UTC) lead pipe? i, for one, never for a moment thought or imagined that brick's melee weapon digustructed. i always assumed it came for his trouser leg where everybody keeps their length of pipe for times of need. digistruct, in this case, is reaching a bit. 17:16, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :hell, i was skeptical at first. and i wrote it. however, every other character keeps their melee weapon (knife, sword, hand) in plain sight. and where do things that we can't see magically appear from? digistruct. at any rate, it's worthy of discussion. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 18:42, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Another theory Isn't also possible that the items molecular structure is scanned, then when the item or vehicle is digistructed "raw" matter (like molten metal is the raw material for a car) is constructed to exactly recreate the item? CQCstyle14 (talk) 16:24, September 7, 2013 (UTC) The way I see it: Most objects on Pandora (at least) are "scanned" into the digistruct system. This scan is actually not duplicating anything but taking the raw material in the first place. The "duplicated" items are just the original item digistructed again and again. When an object is "scanned" its raw material is entered into the digistruct system (killing the original character in the case of people) and re-digistructed right away. When the object is of no more use, it is undigistructed before it is digistructed, which explains where the raw material comes from. 18:21, September 7, 2013 (UTC)